Lazos
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Algún día, tal vez no mañana, ni en diez años…pero tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos. La razón de que Dino Cavallone y Hibari Kyoya se hayan encontrado...¿Habrá sido solo mera casualidad? - Oneshot, Yaoi, DinoxHibari D18, Primo CavallonexAlaude


Mi primer fic-one shot sobre una de las parejas de mi mas reciente obsesión XD, DinoxHibari (a.k.a. D18), y un poco sobre sus antepasados Alaude y Primo Cavallone. Esta historia fue la primera que me animé a escribir y, sinceramente espero sea de su agrado n.n, a ver que tal me va estrenandome en este fandom.**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira

**Lazos  
><strong>

por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

...

Un resfriado. No era nada más complejo que eso, solamente una baja de defensas que se le había complicado tras algunas horas, razón por la cual ahora es que estaba descansando en aquella cama de hospital, ataviado con su austera pijama negra y mirando a través de la ventana las nubles aglutinadas en el cielo celeste.

Tranquilidad, eso era todo lo que necesitaba ahora, amaba el silencio y poder disfrutar de algunos días sin interrupciones, y de eso ya se había encargado él mismo al haberse deshecho de los molestos compañeros de cuarto que le habían tocado.

-Herbívoros idiotas…- susurró sin despegar la vista del techo blanquecino. Nuevamente todo estaba en calma, dispuesto a tomar una relajante siesta tras el pequeño alboroto.

Cerró los ojos queriendo conciliar el sueño que traía desde aquella mañana, sin embargo, algo más perturbó su paz en el momento en que creyó por fin descansar. De repente tuvo un cierto presentimiento, un impulso que se alojó en la parte baja de su pecho, subiendo gradualmente hasta su garganta, haciéndole difícil el respirar.

Se sentó sobre la cama, su mano derecha subió hasta tocar el lugar en donde un ligero dolor se hizo presente, instintivamente miró hacia la puerta de su habitación.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía apreciar un par de macetas dispuestas al lado de la entrada de la habitación de enfrente, el pasillo estaba silencioso y por completo solitario, ni una sola alma vagaba en ese instante, excepto….

Sus pasos se acortaron repentinamente, sintió la necesidad de tener que detenerse precisamente en ese momento y en ese lugar, miró a su alrededor respirando profundamente, pues su corazón dio un vuelco que jamás había sentido, no era dolor, era sencillamente una especie de presentimiento, como si algo hubiese despertado dentro de él. Sus ojos ámbar enfocaron el piso dirigiéndose hacia su lado izquierdo donde estaba precisamente la puerta entreabierta de una habitación, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de entrar, algo le estaba llamando.

-Jefe…-le despertó de su trance un sujeto de traje negro y un espeso bigote- Lo hemos estado buscando, ya es hora de irnos.

-Ah…lo se Romario –sonrió cálidamente sin dejar de mirar hacia la habitación- solo estaba paseando, después de todo he dejado a Tsuna en buenas manos.

Giró hacia el lado contrario, debía irse, tenía que irse, pero una fuerza distinta a lo conocido le impulsaba a querer quedarse en ese lugar, quería quedarse, tenia que quedarse….pero la delgada línea entre el querer y el poder se hizo presente.

Suspiró metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón holgado, sonriendo resignado a tener que marcharse, pues su deber como jefe de la tercera familia más influyente en la mafia le llamaba, sin embargo esa sensación seguía presente, aún habiendo abandonado ya el piso de los dormitorios. Y es que no podía hacer nada mas, después de todo él era Dino Cavallone, el décimo jefe de la _Famiglia Chiavarone_

El pelinegro estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su habitación, tentado a salir y buscar, buscar….¿Que se suponía que buscaría?, solo había sido un impulso, una sensación de algo o alguien que le llamaba, un encuentro fortuito, todo quizá provocado por la dosis de analgésicos que le habían administrado. Reacciones secundarias, esa era la probable razón de su actuar y sentir.

De cualquier modo aquello iba pasando, no del todo debía aceptar, pero era quizá que su estado anímico de ansiedad era debido a su enfermedad, y la solución era simplemente descansar, tenía que hacerlo, debía recuperarse pronto para volver a procurar la paz dentro de su amado Namimori y quizá morder hasta la muerte a todo aquel que se interpusiera en ello, después de todo él era Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del comité de disciplina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era tiempo ya, Reborn se lo había dicho y de hecho casi pedido como un favor especial en esta difícil situación que estaba por enfrentar la familia Vongola, y claro que lo haría, pero no por obligación, simplemente era que no podía dejar abandonado a su pequeño hermano Tsuna, próximo jefe Vongola por cierto, a su suerte contra los Varia. Una dura decisión puesto que, siendo parte de la alianza entre familias, no podría intervenir directamente, pero esto al menos les ayudaría.

El problema estaba en qué era lo que tenia que hacer. Reborn le había dicho que ahora sería su turno de ser el tutor de uno de los guardianes Vongola, tenia que enseñarle, que hacerle más fuerte, tenía que prepararlo para batallar en diez días por la sucesión de los anillos. Pero no era ese el principal obstáculo, claro que no, Reborn le había dicho además que el guardián que tendría que entrenar era un niño problemático y pronto lo viviría en carne propia.

Estaba a punto de entrar en aquel salón de la escuela Namimori cuando aquella sensación de nuevo salió a flote, su corazón latió aprisa al momento de que trató de girar la perilla, se detuvo, el aire le faltó y su emoción acrecentó. Nuevamente aquello como cuando estuvo ese día en el hospital, pero esa vez la fuerza con que se presentó fue mucho mayor.

-Tu eres Hibari Kyoya ¿No es así? –habló con gran temple pese a lo que en su pecho se anidaba, estaba un poco obscuro por las cortinas cerradas pero distinguía esa figura sobre el futón –quiero hablarte sobre este anillo

-¿Y tu quien eres? –preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa desafiante, sin embargo se sentía presa de los nervios que se presentaron desde que aquel sujeto llamándolo por su nombre entró a la habitación.

¿Nervios? Hibari Kyoya…¿nervioso?. Ni él mismo sabía que era exactamente esa sensación en su cuerpo, una energía que de repente se incrementó en él, como si algo viviese en su interior y luchase por salir desesperadamente.

-Soy Dino Cavallone, amigo de Tsuna y de Reborn, y de ahora en adelante tu tutor –sonrió triunfante intentando acercarse al menor, quizá no seria tan malo.

_Cavallone…_

La mente de Hibari empezó a flaquear, ese nombre resonó como un eco de magnitud desproporcionada en sus oídos. Se puso de pie en un instante y sus tonfas en manos en pose ofensiva, simplemente había sido un impulso, aunque realmente….¿Era él un enemigo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño?

Una visión. Un hombre alto y de cabello negro, un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo y una sonrisa dirigida a él…..Un parpadeo y aquella visión se esfumó, pero su corazón latía recio ante lo que había presenciado apenas unos segundos.

-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el rubio ante el desconcierto- ….hey….¡espera!..

Hibari soltó el primer golpe pero siendo eficazmente evadido por Dino quien retrocedió hábilmente. El haz de luz, la zona de la habitación donde aun clarificaba por ser medio día, en ese momento ambos rostros coincidieron, sus miradas chocaron y sus mundos estremecieron cuando quedaron frente a frente.

Fue en ese momento en que ninguno pudo reaccionar, simplemente quedándose silenciosos, el desconcierto, las sensaciones que ambos habían tenido minutos atrás se habían vuelto tan familiares cuando coincidieron, Una sensación conocida, era como si este momento ya hubiese sido vivido por ambos en algún tiempo atrás….en algún punto del tiempo, sus rostros habían sido bastante conocidos entre ambos….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Miró su reloj. Las 12 en punto, medianoche en aquel callejón, obscuro y solitario. Ese era el punto en que habían precisado se encontrarían. Debía ser de este modo pues correrían en caso contrario un gran peligro, después de todo así eran sus profesiones, nada más que hacer que cuidar cada detalle de sus vidas, y mas que nada, de su relación._

_El rubio guardaba silencio, observando de vez en vez cada punto de salida del lugar. De repente, y sin sentir de donde había venido, su boca estaba cubierta por una mano, textura de piel y suavidad, olor a curtido. Lo sabía, nadie más que él en esa elegancia y porte._

_-Llegas tarde Cavallone– ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro lo dijo todo- Bucking Horse…._

_-Tu sabes como es esto, debes cuidarte de cada cosa que veas…-le soltó no sin antes girarle el rostro para dejar una tierna caricia sobre su mejilla- quien mejor que tu, Alaude, el espía, para saberlo_

_-Así que esta vez es negro….te sienta muy bien_

_El rubio Alaude subió una de sus manos para entrelazar entre sus dedos algunos de los mechones en color negro azabache que caían por el rostro del italiano mayor, quien siempre le miraba con esa sonrisa tierna pero cautivadora propia del primero de los Cavallone_

_-Es parte del trabajo…–giró su rostro para dejar un beso en aquella fría mano_

_-A veces creo que no te conozco –el guardián de la nube sonrió ampliamente acercándose al mayor, delineando con su dedo índice el tatuaje en forma de calavera que se asomaba por el cuello del mafioso_

_-Tal vez si vienes esta noche conmigo te de algunas pistas interesantes…mi querido Alaude…_

_Sus rostros se encontraron tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaron en uno solo, el frío arreciaba pero el aura que despedían era tan cálida como cada vez que se encontraban bajo la luz de la luna. Sus rostros moviéndose lentamente, sus ojos cerrados al contacto, solo tocándose con la punta de la nariz, sus dedos en suaves caricias interminables por su piel, sus mejillas, sus labios, un travieso jugueteo antes de juntarse en un beso apasionado que sellaron sin ningún testigo mas que sus almas._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hibari había bajado sus tonfas y quitado toda pose ofensiva en el momento en que aquella visión entró en su mente. Miraba al rubio con el mismo rostro confundido que él, pero ninguno entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Dino por su parte estaba intrigado por lo que había presenciado, todo fue tan rápido pero sintió que aquello en verdad había sido real.

Cavallone

¿Por qué así? ¿Qué tenia que ver con él? Obvio era que su apellido lo llevaba pero era demasiado confuso, ese rubio y el pelinegro, el tipo de relación que tenían. Su corazón latió aprisa, como si se llenase de emoción al haber encontrado algo que había dejado hace mucho tiempo.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte –fueron sus últimas palabras tras una siniestra sonrisa y enfundado nuevamente sus tonfas.

No importaba que había sido aquello, ahora lo único que tenia en mente era satisfacer su deseo de pelea y sangre con aquel tipo, quizá había sido él quien había provocado esa ilusión, y por lo mismo parecía ser alguien muy fuerte con quien pelear. Definitivamente no creía que tuviera algo que ver con él, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, tuvo un sentimiento conocido en cuanto escuchó ese nombre. Ese rubio tenía algo que le llamaba a encararlo de algún modo, si así podía decirlo, una especie de seducción.

El rubio suspiró, quizá se había tranquilizado al saber que también el otro chico no le había dado importancia a lo sucedido. Todo normal nuevamente, aun tenia ese asunto que atender para entrenar al menor, y por lo visto, aquello no seria fácil.

-De acuerdo, si eso deseas… -la sonrisa de Dino ahora demostraba un tanto de deseo, le intrigaba lo que el moreno tenia por ofrecerle, además de la inexplicable atracción que hizo su sangre hervir. Sacó de su chaqueta un látigo de piel que tomó entre sus manos, listo para la acción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco…¿No crees Kyoya? –sonreía cansado pero aun con ánimos

Los dos chicos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, apenas sosteniéndose con un esfuerzo sobre sus piernas, sangre, heridas sobre sus cuerpos, aun así seguían. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y comenzaba a hacer algo de frío, rodeados de bosque y naturaleza, solo los dos en un interminable encuentro.

-No he terminado contigo _Haneuma –_el nipón lanzó su ataque aun cuandoparecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer debido al cansancio de la pelea, sin embargo no dejaría que el otro tipo le viera en un estado de debilidad, tenia que demostrarle al herbívoro quien mandaba

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo Kyoya …-sonrió astutamente el mayor alistándose para un contraataque- si eso es lo que quieres…

Diez días habían pasado ya desde aquel primer encuentro, del primer día en que Dino conoció a Kyoya, desde su primer choque y encuentro de palabras y de aquella extraña sensación que ambos experimentaron al momento, aunque ahora, tras aquellos días de entrenamiento y tutorías, no habían vuelto a percibir nada raro ni fuera de lo común, quizá todo debido a que ahora sus mentes estaban ciento por ciento enfocadas en los combates diarios.

Esa era la prioridad, Dino tenía que seguir preparando al guardián de la nube para el siguiente combate por los anillos Vongola, aunque, eso ciertamente, poco le importaba a Hibari, él tenía en mente otra cosa mucho más interesante…

-Deja de huir herbívoro –sus tonfas atestaron directamente contra la cabeza del rubio, quien logró escapar casi ileso, salvo un par de raspones

-No estoy huyendo –dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo hacia movimiento ágiles buscando algunas rutas libres entre los ataques del menor- solo esquivo tus ataques, aun te falta mucho por aprender Kyoya

Aun a pesar de todo su sonrisa prevalecía, el hecho de tener como _rival_ a alguien como Hibari Kyoya le hacia despertar un instinto salvaje que jamás nadie había podido lograr, ese chiquillo engreído y maleducado era bastante fuerte y debía domar a la fierecilla de algún modo, y ciertamente era un reto, pero mas que eso….en el fondo, sentía algo demasiado familiar en ese estilo y actitud.

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así –comenzaba a enfadarse- no tengas tanta confianza con las demás personas- otro golpe salió directo al italiano

-Oh vamos, no te enfades….Kyoya –haciendo énfasis en su nombre al saber cuanto le molestaba aquello, sin embargo no lo hacia con malicia, simplemente se divertía y, sentía extrañamente que podía llamar con tanta _familiaridad_ al chico japonés

Pero el otro no pensó así. Su rabia iba creciendo cada vez más, no solo por que el tipo rubio le llamaba por su nombre, no solo porque detestaba ver su sonrisa estúpida en esos labios, y tampoco era porque, a pesar de haber estado diez días batallando, no había podido vencerle como debiera…..

No, no estaba enfadado por ello...era una extraña sensación, era como si algo mas le molestase, pero no del bronco, era mas bien de él, algo sobre él que no podía explicar, algo parecido a la sensación vivida durante su estadía en el hospital días antes…¿Que rayos era eso?.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba, el no poder explicarse por qué es que estando tan cerca de ese tipo raro y con adicción a la felicidad se sentía tan diferente, el por qué sentía que le era tan conocido, el por qué no podía vencerle…quizá por no poder –o no querer- atacarlo con todo su potencial…

-Esta vez te morderé hasta la muerte –inexplicablemente sintió el impulso de sonreírle, pero aquello no era un gesto amable, mas bien parecía emocionado por sus propias palabras, mas que una sed de sangre era algo en ese rubio inepto

-Eso es lo que he estado esperando todos estos días….

Cavallone le respondió con el mismo tono y expresión, esta vez parecía que estaban mucho más sincronizados en varios sentidos.

Ni siquiera les había importado lo lejos que estaban ya de su punto de reunión donde Romario los esperaba, el hecho de que la noche ya hubiera caído y la única luz que los alumbraba era el destello de la luna llena sobre sus cabezas, la maleza siempre verde los arrinconaba, dejándoles solo algunos, pero estratégicos lugares para moverse y esconderse.

Hibari no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para arremeter con velocidad sobre el italiano, lanzándose al frente con sus tonfas alzadas para golpearle, pero Dino rápidamente se movió a su derecha para escapar de su ataque, girando y quedando justo detrás de él en un ágil movimiento que el japonés no pudo leer a tiempo. Su látigo se enredó en una de sus manos, tirando hacia atrás con fuerza del menor, pero este supo mantenerse en pie para evitar ser arrastrado.

-Eres bastante fuerte Kyo…

No terminó su frase cuando el otro giró para usar esa misma fuerza y de nuevo lanzar un par de golpes hacia el cuerpo del mayor, aun con una sola mano atacaba duramente sin perder de vista la mirada ámbar de su oponente, quien se defendía también con la mano libre pero sin soltar el agarre de su látigo

-Ya deja de hablar idiota… -esta vez acertó directamente en la cabeza de Dino, provocándole una leve herida pero que comenzó a sangrar profusamente enrojeciendo sus rubios cabellos

-¡Hey! Eso dolió –efectivamente había sido un duro golpe y su cabeza punzaba, pero aun así no perdía ese semblante risueño característico en él, era como si a más intensidad de su batalla, más fuerte se volvía aquel nexo entre los dos

-Eres muy lento…

El menor pudo soltarse del látigo de Cavallone mientras este se descuidaba debido al choque contra su cabeza, atestándole otro par mas de golpes, esta vez en su rostro y haciéndole sangrar un poco más por la boca.

Dino resintió esta vez la fuerza de sus encontronazos, mismos que le dejaron aturdido algunos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para Hibari que enseguida cambió de posición y quedó justo de frente al jefe de la mafia para seguir golpeándole, mas y mas fuerte esta vez.

Hibari realmente no estaba midiendo su fuerza y tampoco le importaba, solo sentía ese deseo de pelea, contra quien fuera, pero resultaba que ese alguien era Dino, el sujeto molesto de la sonrisa estúpida que no le había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra en esos últimos días, y que encima se atrevía a desafiarle, burlarse y hacerle sentir algo muy extraño y diferente a lo que acostumbraba.

-Espera…Kyoya…-habló seriamente pero tratando de llamar su atención

El rubio se puso en pie como pudo para tratar de defenderse aun cuando ya sangraba cada vez más, tomando su látigo entre las manos y buscando algún momento para detener a su fiero aprendiz y su deseo de morder hasta la muerte.

_Espera….Alaude…._

Esa extrañamente conocida voz chocó en la mente del japonés como una bala incrustada en su punto más débil. Hibari se detuvo un instante al escuchar aquello, no sabía de donde provenía, ni quien o qué era lo que le llamaba y mucho menos por qué, a la mención de _Alaude_, se sintió tan familiar con ese nombre que creyó estar viviendo en carne propia en otro cuerpo ajeno al suyo.

Pero ese momento fue aprovechado por el mayor para enredarle el cuerpo con su látigo, haciéndolo presa de su fuerza e inmovilidad, provocándole soltar sus armas mientras el menor quedaba de pie, aturdido ante el hecho y la extraña voz en su cabeza.

-Kyoya….¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rubio al verle quieto y en una especie de estado de shock, siendo que a esas alturas ya hubiese reaccionado por su atrevimiento al haberle acorralado- Kyoya…¿Estas bien?...háblame…-consternado

_Alaude…despierta…ya estoy aquí…_

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando debatir aquella voz que, en cierto modo parecía estarse dirigiendo a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era Alaude? ¿Por qué a él? ¿De quién era esa detestable voz que le sonaba tan familiar?. Bajó la cabeza removiéndola de lado a lado como una reacción natural ante lo que invadía su mente, quería pararlo pero no podía.

Esto ya no estaba bien. Dino se preocupó esta vez notablemente, dejando el agarre sobre su alumno y liberándolo, le tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para tenerle mas cerca, intentando mirar su rostro para que le pusiera atención. Quizá estaba herido y tenia que hacer algo…

-¡Kyoya! ¡Kyoya! -le agitó ligeramente por los hombros al no recibir respuesta

_¡Alaude! _

El pelinegro alzó la vista hacia la voz, abriendo sus ojos y topándose con la imagen de un hombre alto, cabello negro brillante, sus ojos dorados como el sol y su sonrisa infalible..¡Esa sonrisa idiota del bronco!. Le miró fijamente tratando de entender y se dio cuenta de que uno de los brazos del tipo que le tenia sujeto estaba coloreado con ciertos tatuajes que ya había visto antes….¡En ese herbívoro!...¡pero no es él! No…no es Dino…es…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! -gritó enfurecido el menor contra el rubio que le tenia sujeto, empujándole con fuerza hacia atrás. Le tomó tan de sorpresa que tropezó y cayo inevitablemente sobre la maleza, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el guardián de la nube ya estaba sobre él con una de sus tonfas contra su cuello ejerciendo presión, amenazándole.

-Ky…Kyoya…-apenas articuló debido a que su garganta estaba presa por el artefacto metálico, el aire comenzaba a faltar. Colocó sus manos contra las del menor para tratar de que se detuviera, pero era imposible, su alumno parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le miraba a los ojos con la esperanza de que reconociera en él a Dino, su tutor.

_Alaude..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_El rubio entró corriendo a la habitación, su corazón latía agitado debido a la distancia recorrida, algunos golpes en su rostro pero nada grave que lamentar y en sus manos llevaba sus armas, un par de esposas metálicas, cubiertas con sangre._

_-¡Cavallone! –gritó al momento de abrir la puerta. Lo siguiente que vio le detuvo repentinamente debido a la escena escalofriante, sus nervios de acero estaba hechos trisas en ese momento en que lo vio tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre_

_-Alaude…. –articuló débilmente pero sonriendo apaciblemente _

_Ahí estaba el primero, el primer jefe de la Famiglia Chiavarone, postrado sobre la alfombra terracota de su habitación, rodeado por una mancha de sangre que fluía por su espalda, por su cabeza, por su boca, sus manos estaba aferradas a su estómago para tratar de detener la hemorragia, pero era muy difícil hacerlo…Cavallone estaba bastante herido ya y no podía moverse casi._

_El rubio guardián de la nube se acercó sigilosamente al cuerpo de su amante, sus manos apretaron fuertemente las esposas que traía pero las soltó en cuanto estuvo a centímetros del pelinegro. Se arrodilló ante él y tomó su cuerpo en un abrazo para elevarle un poco y tratar de ver sus heridas. El mayor apretó los ojos al momento debido al intenso dolor que se presentó por el movimiento_

_-Debo sacarte de aquí –inquirió el guardián seriamente tratando de permanecer calmado- perderás mas sangre… -El pelinegro le sonrió dulcemente sin dejar de mirarle, como si estuviese embelesado por su belleza_

_-Mi querido Alaude….-una de sus manos subió por su rostro en una tierna caricia que provocó al otro un suspiro, ladeando su cabeza para guardar en su memoria aquel fino tacto_

_Alaude suspiró con fuerza sin dejar de acercarse al mayor que yacía en sus brazos, mientras el otro no dejaba de mirarle y acariciarle el rostro con sus últimas fuerzas. Ambos sabían que ya no había nada más que hacer, pero el guardián, aun sabiéndolo, no podía dejar escapar su frustración….si tan solo hubiese llegado un par de minutos antes…con esos minutos ganados hubiera podido detener al tipo que había disparado y, antes, torturado, a la persona que amaba. Se maldijo así mismo en ese momento por haber sido tan descuidado._

_-No estés triste….-habló el italiano con cierto tono de resignación en sus palabras-…ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día, tu sabes, son gajes del oficio –tosió un poco de sangre, el agarre del menor se incrementó ante su impotencia- ser jefe de la mafia no es algo sencillo jeje –aun a pesar del dolor era capaz de seguir sonriendo, riendo y bromeando como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-Cállate ya Cavallone –habló seriamente pero en un tono muy suave. Una de sus manos se dirigió hasta el rostro de su amante, limpiando con sus dedos la sangre que emanaba de su boca, dejando en el paso algunas tiernas caricias que hicieron al otro respirar mas tranquilo._

_-Sabes…que esto…no es….nuestro final…¿cierto?... –cada vez se le dificultaba más el articular las palabras, pero permanecía tranquilo al saberse en compañía del hombre que había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas- algún día…tal vez no mañana, ni en diez años…pero tu y yo…volveremos a estar juntos…_

_El rubio intensificó su abrazo al notar como las fuerzas de su amante se iban desvaneciendo, bajó su rostro para topar con el ajeno, cercando sus labios para dejar un suave beso que se prolongó algunos unos segundos más._

_-Te amo mi querido Alaude…-dijo en un último suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y que su cuerpo cayera relajado sobre los brazos de su gentil amante._

_Los cabellos rubios del menor caían sobre su rostro, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte del que fuese su amigo, su amante, su protegido y el único al que siempre amaría, sin importar las circunstancias o el tiempo._

_-Ti amo, amore mio –susurró en su oído aun cuando sabía que ya no le escucharía_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Al fin te he encontrado Alaude…despierta…_

La fuerza en sus manos descendió al instante, la presión que oponía contra el cuello del rubio italiano se vio desvanecída al mismo instante, sin embargo aun lo tenía contra el suelo pero no dejaba de mirarle el rostro que hacia momentos había visto transformado en la cara de aquel hombre de cabellos azabache que le llamaba_ Alaude_.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué ahora se presentaba esta nueva visión? ¿Por qué había podido sentir el dolor de aquellos dos, el dolor de aquel tipo rubio que era demasiado parecido a él?

Hibari estaba agitado, tratando de concentrarse y calmarse, pero aquello había sido demasiado, la sensación que le embargaba era muy fuerte, sobre todo que no podía explicarse lo que clamaba en su pecho en ese instante, dolía ciertamente y mucho, no solo físicamente…

-Kyoya… -murmuró el mayor, respiraba agitado al tratar de recuperar el aliento, pero estaba más aturdido por lo que había visto segundos antes.

No, no había sido un sueño, todo fue tan real, como aquella primera vez que conoció a Hibari, esas visiones….nuevamente se presentaron, todo era tan familiar, los tatuajes…¿por qué?.

El moreno se alejó instantáneamente del chico italiano, quedando aun abatido sobre la maleza, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, miró sus manos buscando aquella sangre, pero no había más que vestigios de tierra. Aun trataba de entender todo lo visto.

_Tardaste mucho Cavallone…pero al fin lo has hecho…._

-Dino…-susurró su nombre alzando la mirada, aquello había sido mas por un impulso-Dino….-su nombre por segunda vez, en esta ocasión su tono de voz fue angustiante, como si temiera haberlo perdido

-Kyo…Kyoya…

El rubio hizo un esfuerzo para restablecerse, primero sentándose sobre el suelo a pesar de que estaba un poco mareado por la falta de aire y los golpes atestados contra su cabeza, mirando al pelinegro como tratando de caer en la realidad, de saber que aquel chico asustado no era al que vio en su mente. Ese era Hibari Kyoya, su aprendiz, su Kyoya…

Comenzó a gatear en su dirección, acercándose a pesar de todo y de que sabia que el menor no se dejaba tocar, Kyoya lo odiaba. Llegó hasta el punto de tenerle a solo centímetros de distancia, pero el moreno no huyó. Sin pensarlo le rodeó con sus brazos para juntarlo a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo desesperado, sus manos se posaron sobre su espalda, arropándolo contra su pecho, ocultando su propio rostro entre su cuello y sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No sabia exactamente por qué, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos para protegerle, cuidarle, como si temiera perderle, como si ahora pudiera dar rienda suelta a ese peculiar y curioso sentimiento que despertó en él desde ese primer día que lo conoció, esa atracción que sentía hacia el guardián Vongola de la nube.

Para su sorpresa, o mejor dicho, para su tranquilidad, el menor no lo rechazó. Por primera vez Hibari no lo alejaba cuando intentaba siquiera tocarle, estaba de hecho correspondiendo al abrazo al haber alzado sus manos por voluntad propia y rodearle la espalda, en movimientos débiles y suaves, pero lo estaba aceptando, dejándose hacer y ocultándose entre el pecho del rubio.

Tampoco Hibari entendía que es lo que estaba haciendo o que le había impulsado a corresponderle, simplemente era lo que su cuerpo, y quizá su misma voluntad le dictaban que hicieran, estaba quizá atendiendo una necesidad o impulso que también se le había hecho presente durante su primer encuentro, algo en el italiano le había llamado mucho la atención, a pesar de ser tan molesto.

_Te dije que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos…_

Tras algunos minutos en los que ambos se habían quedado en silencio y sin romper su abrazo, fue el mismo Dino quien se separó unos instantes, tomando con sus manos el rostro del moreno para besarle suavemente los labios, repasando con los suyos aquel par terso y delicado, además de pequeño que, sin protesta alguna se dejó hacer.

El rubio aumentó la intensidad de su beso al querer introducir su lengua en de la cavidad ajena, Hibari entonces, aun sin saber que era lo que hacía, se dejó llevar por la sensación….esa embriagante sensación que le nublaba los sentidos, no siendo capaz de contradecirle o evitarlo, simplemente dejando que su razón se perdiera cuando aquello se sintió demasiado agradable en todo sentido. El guardián de la nube ahora estaba imitando algunos de los movimientos que su tutor realizaba con su lengua, explorando y sintiendo, saciando su instinto y deseo, lo que ese herbívoro torpe le había desatado.

En verdad era todo un deleite, jamás imaginó que aquella muestra de afecto denominada _beso_ se sintiera tan agradable.

Irónicamente ninguno deseaba parar, el beso se había convertido en una contienda por la superioridad, tal cual lo hacían cada vez que entablaban alguna pelea o entrenamiento.

Hibari subió sus manos para tocar las de su compañero, apresándolo por las muñecas, con clara intención de no dejarle ir, mientras tanto el rubio se pegaba más al cuerpo del menor, dando rienda suelta a todo aquello que había guardado desde el primer día, esa atracción para con el moreno, el poder saborear sus labios, tocar su piel…tal vez nunca imaginó llegar a este extremo, pero sucedía que no estaba pensándolo, solo actuaba por impulso y parecía que lo mismo pasaba con el japonés.

Pero el aire faltó en sus pulmones, obligándoles a separarse por tan solo algunos milímetros mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Los cabellos dorados del mayor caían sobre su rostro, mezclándose con los de su aprendiz debido a su cercanía, ninguno se movía, ninguno hizo más grande su distancia, simplemente se quedaron en silencio en espera de normalizar su respiración.

-Kyoya…-habló finalmente el italiano, esbozando una cálida sonrisa, sentía que ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo en todos los aspectos- …en verdad creo que ahora si debemos descansar –limpió de su frente un poco de la sangre que emanaba de su herida

El menor elevó la vista, fijándolo en su mirada durante algunos segundos, poniéndose en pie y con sus tonfas en la mano, tomando enseguida una posición de ofensiva. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima.

-Esto aun no termina...Cavallone –diciendo esta última palabra en un tono verdaderamente suave.

Hibari sonrió tranquilamente pero sin dejar de lado aquella aura asesina, ansiosa de pelea, batalla, sangre y, sobre todo, de aquel chico rubio jefe de la mafia, de su tutor, de su idiota torpe y herbívoro por nombre Dino.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Aun quieres más Kyoya? –se quejó, frustrado, aun sentado sobre la maleza- ¿Acaso eres algún fanático belicoso?... –revolviendo sus propios cabellos- eres un niño bastante difícil…

Pero su cara de frustración y cansancio cambió instantáneamente al esbozar una amplia sonrisa, Dino sabía que tras la pelea vendría lo mejor.

-¿Esta vez no huirás de mi? –preguntó el menor sin dejar de sonreír entusiasmado pero desafiante, relamiendo sutilmente sus labios. Aun podía recordar en ellos ese sabor italiano.

-Como si quisiera hacerlo –le sonrió del mismo modo, tomando entre sus manos nuevamente su látigo

Aun cansados y golpeados ambos chicos se pusieron de nuevo en pie de guerra, ciertamente lo mejor de la pelea aun estaba por venir…y después…tal vez después….bueno, eso ya solo lo sabrían ellos en su intimidad.

FIN

* * *

><p>NOTA: * La primera escena de flashback entre Primo Cavallone y Alaude está basada (casi es el mismo argumento) en un hermoso doujinshi de la misma pareja titulado "Ageha" de LION PUNCH…si pueden, y si les gusta la pareja, leanlo, les encantará!<p>

*Sobre como luce Primo Cavallone, realmente todas las características han sido basadas en fanarts que he encontrado, asi mismo no se conoce tampoco el nombre ni nada por el estilo que no sea oficial.

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado! Se agradecen reviews con sus comentarios, críticas (constructivas), sugerencias etc... Muchas gracias!


End file.
